Unforgettable
by Ezeray
Summary: Nemo, Marlin, Dory, her parents, and Hank all go to an amusement park. Hank, of course, is not happy about it, that is until he strongly seems to brighten up at a certain sound and something changes. (Hank x Oc, Finding Dory Fanfic, HumanAU)
1. To the Park

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating Crystal Eyes. I've just gone blank on that one. But I hope to finish it eventually! Anyways, here's one that I hope yall enjoy! I watched Finding Dory, and I could not resist!**_

* * *

"Come on, Dory!" Nemo ran towards the gates of the amusement part with Marlin calling out to him.

"Nemo! Be careful! Watch for cars! Nemo!" Marlin went to run after him, while Jenny and Charlie chuckled to themselves. Hank sighed as he watched the scene take place and reluctantly followed them.

"This is going to be a long day…" Hank grumbled. The group made it to the gates in one piece. They all waited patiently for them to open, well, all but one. "Oh come on, my coffee's getting cold and it's the middle of the summer.

"Mr. Hank, why are you drinking coffee if it's hot outside?" Nemo asked looking up at him.

"Because I am..." he scowled and Dory nudged him.

"Come on, Grumpy Pants, relax. We're here to have fun!" She stretched out her lanky arms.

"Sure, kid." he said and took a sip of his warm, dark drink. The gates opened and they all walked through handing them their tickets. Hank was stopped before he could make it inside and was directed to look at a sign.

"Sorry, sir." the amusement part man said as Hank grumbled at the sign. "I can throw it away for you. It's no big deal." Hank signed again as he handed him his coffee and walked off to meet up with the others while muttering the point of not allowing outside beverages.

"Well, Dory, is it how you remembered it from when you were a kid?" Charlie asked his daughter as she looked around with bright purple eyes.

"Absolutely! Well, I'm pretty sure. I remember a fountain and, uh, an umbrella… I don't see any of that.. hm…." Dory started to drift off in thought then looked up and saw was the others waiting for her. "What were we talking about?" she asked and Charlie went over and patted her on the back.

"Nothing, it's fine Dory. We're here to make new memories and have fun! Isn't that right, Jenny?"

"That's very true!" Jenny exclaimed and went over to join them. Nemo grabbed Marlin's hand and pulled at him to follow.

"Come on, Dad! Let's go on a ride. I big one! With lots of turns and huge drops!"

"Heh heh, slow down there, son!" Marlin nervously stuttered. "Let's get on a ride that's a little more safer, huh?"

"Aw!" Nemo whined, but accepted the offer.

"So where are we headed!" Dory shouted.

"I don't care… as long as I can get more coffee and a hotdog with hot sauce, I'm starving." Hank followed the group and kept to himself as the talked to each other and joked and laughed. They found a ride that they wanted to go on and all quickly got in line.

"Come on, Hank! It'll be fun!" Dory waved her hand to call him over to the line but he shook his head.

"I'm not much for rides." he muttered. "I'll just keep a watch on your bags while you're gone." Hank then held out his hand and gathered their bags, all except for Dory's.

"Hank, come on, don't be such a downer!" She persisted, but Hank only reached for her bag.

"I said no! I'm only here because you made me." he said and Dory gave in and handed him her bag.

"Okay fine, but you're gonna ride at least one rife before the day is over!"

"Sure, kid…" Hank went off and sat on a nearby bench.

Fortunately for him, the group only had three bags. One shared between Jenny and Charlie, another shared between Marlin and Nemo and -despite putting up and argument- one shared between Dory and Hank. Hank didn't have much to begin with, his wallet, a water, and a change of clothes for the water park, so Dory decided to put his stuff in her bag so that it was less to carry. Hank was particular with his stuff and felt better that he now had hold of the bag.

He got up and began to walk around, looking for a place to eat. He then found what he was looking for. He found a hotdog stand and gave a sigh of relief. He really was hungry because he had skip breakfast so that they would all leave on time. And so Dory could stop pestering him about him always being late. He headed to the stand and looked at a menu that was taped to the side.

"Good morning, what would you like to eat?" a tall woman with black and purple hair pulled back into a ponytail asked. As Hank searched for his wallet, he quickly gave out his order with annoyance at how much stuff Dory had packed.

"One hotdog with hot sauce and, if you can, a coffee. Straight black."

The woman scoffed and went to making the order.

"Alright. Hot, hot, hot." she said as she served him his meal. "That'll be 6.75." she said. Hank handed her the cash. And began walking off.

"Keep the change." he said as he took a sip of his coffee. He somewhat heard a thanks from her but quite frankly, he didn't care. He just simply continued walking. Suddenly, on of the works stopped him and handed him a flier.

"Don't miss the live performance! It's starts at 1:45 at-"

"I don't care…" Hank said as he crumbled up that paper, but regardless, put it in his bag. He walked off and went back to his bench and enjoyed his hotdog and his peace and quiet. As quiet as an amusement park can get, that is. He tuned out everything and got a book out. He sat and sipped his coffee completely emerged in the book, then his focus was broken by a swarm of words.

"Hank! It was so much fun! You should've seen Marlin's face! Oh! Here's the picture! Dory took a photograph from her parents and shoved it in his face.

"Thats.. wonderful, Dory." Hank said and got up. "I'm glad you had fun.."

"Really!? Yay!" Dory clapped her hands and began to run off again. "Come on! Next ride!" It was clear that they all were enjoying themselves, even if Marlin was near a heart attack, he was still happy that Dory and Nemo were having fun. They got to the next rude and it looked even more intense than the first one.

"Oh, I think I'm going to have to sit this one out, buddy." Marlin said as he started at the crazy ride with fear.

"Aw, Dad!" Nemo complain but was met with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, you still have us!" Charlie said as he gestured to his family.

"Yay!" Nemo shouted and waved at his dad. "By, Daddy!" he said as they all left.

"Be careful!" Marlin shouted as he waved back. He was now left with Hank.

"You can never be too careful." Hank said as he went off to sit down.

"Very true." Marlin agreed and went off to join him.

"How do you do it?" Hank asked with some sarcasm as he went to grab his book again.

"Do what?" Marlin asked with slight confusion.

"Manage." Hank simply said. "How do you manage Nemo and Dory?" Marlin chuckled and looked at the ride.

"Well. Nemo is just a child. But he's not a little kid. He's pretty tough when he needs to be. But I just worry he's going to overestimate his strengths. As for Dory.. well you managed her, did you not?" Hank chuckled as he looked at the pages of his book. He wasn't really reading, just remembering.

"I guess so. I just don't have the patience. You manage much better than I do." he said and closed his book, realizing he would be unable to focus.

"Well, I've had more practice." Marlin said.

After a little while, the rest of the group came back with messy hair and bright eyes

"Again!" Nemo shouted.

"No, no. It's time for lunch!" Marlin took Nemo's hand and began leading the group to a table or a restaurant.

"Aw, okay." Nemo said and followed. Hank handed everyone their bag and they all sat down once Marlin found a spot he approved of.

"Alright!" Marlin said as he found his wallet. "Who wants what?" He asked.

"Oh no, let us pay." Dory's parents offered.

"No, it's fine, I got it." Hank began to get annoyed and dug in his bag for his wallet as they argued.

"I'll get it! Just shut up… please." he said ad the others fell silent. "What is it you all want to eat..." he got their orders and walked off.

Dory searched her bag as he walked off. "Wait.. what was I looking for?" she asked herself. She then get so distracted by a wadded piece of paper. "What's this!?" she asked and quickly flattened it out. "A live performance! We have to go!" She said the the others and they all laughed and nodded.

"Alright, after we eat, we'll go." Hank came back and they told them the plan. He groaned and realize he should've just thrown away the flier.


	2. Getting Around

Lunch was quickly over and the gang went off to go see the live performance. Hank grumbled as he followed them. He wasn't a fan of loud music and he certainly wasn't looking forward to sitting through thirty minutes of it.

"Oh look! A perfect spot!" Dory shouted and quickly took a seat towards the front and in the center.

"This will be awesome!" Nemo said ands he sat beside her. The rest joined and once they were all settle, the show began. A man came out and announced it and Hank rolled his eyes.

"Ladies and Gents! We present Eve and the Arrows!" Hank went to reading and tried his best to ignore the show. Dory nudged him once the woman walked on stage, but he simply growled and continued reading. Then the music came in a slow crescendo.

"Great, it's that kind of music…" Hank grumbled and furrowed his brows. But his featured soon softened.

"Unforgettable… that's what you are." He still refused to look up and shook his head and again furrowed his brows. "Unforgettable… both near or far." Hank again softened up and started to steal a glance. "Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me." once he caught his glance he lowered his book and began to listen intently to the smooth voice. "Never before  
Has someone been more… Unforgettable in every way" Dory glanced over and smiled at Hank.

"Hey! You're smiling!" She exclaimed.

"Wh-what!? No I'm not." he looked to Dory and went back to his book with the same scowl as before. The woman kept singing and Hank didn't read a single word on the pages in front of him.  
"And forever more, that's how you'll stay... That's why darling it's incredible... That someone so unforgettable... Thinks that I am unforgettable too…" the music crescendoed again and went down which was met with an uproar of applause. Hank pretended to be miserable and ignored the performer. She walked off stage and the next performer came on. Hank read his book for the rest of the show until it was over.

"Oh, this had been wonderful!" Eve had come back on stage to end the show. "Make sure you grab a lemonade on the way out to keep cool on this hot, hot, hot day! And thank you for joining us!" The crowd applauded and she began walking off. Hank quickly looked up after she spoke, the words seemed familiar. He looked at the purple and black hair that neatly and elegantly fell over her shoulders with furrowed brows, then she glanced back and spotted him. He quickly looked away and got up to follow the others out. He must have imagined it, but he could have sworn she was smiling at him.

"Wasn't that amazing! They all sang wonderfully!" Dory shouted and Nemo jumped up in agreement.

"They are certainly a gifted bunch." Jenny said and looked towards Hank. "Wouldn't say so, Hank?" she asked with a slight chuckle when she saw the he seemed to be elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh yeah, gifted." he quickly got out of thought and looked at the others. "Yeah they were wonderful." He now had his usual sarcastic tone of voice and walked off. "Well, where to next?" He said and Nemo quickly looked at his father.

"The waterpark! It's brand new!" he said and Marlin chuckled.

"Alright, alright. As long as the others are good with it." Nemo looked at them and they all nodded, except Hank who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Sure, kid." he said and and they all left in pursuit of the water attraction of the park.

* * *

The group found the water park and Hank looked around in disgust. So many people.. they all went off to find the bathroom so that they could change. Hank got his clothes from the bag and quickly got dressed. They all met up again and looked at the many rides with many people. Hank spotted a lazy river and huffed. "There. I'll be there if none needs me." he put on his shades and went over to the easy going stream. He got on a tube and drifted off. He saw from the corner of his eye the others walking off and waving bye.

Hank began drifting in peace he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin. He tuned out the annoying of people and simply rested. Then, of course, the children ruined it. A kid came splashing into the water and completely soaked Hank. Hank groaned and scowled at the kid, but he was young and naive and simply smiled back up at him.

"Hey, Mister!" he said as he came up from the water. Hank wiped his face and narrowed his eyes at the kid. "Why is your hair so long and orange? You look like you have an octopus on your head!"

"John!" his mother called out. "Don't be rude!" She then apologetically looked at hand as she grabbed the kid's arm. "I'm so sorry, sir. You enjoy the rest of your day!" The two went off and Hank got out of the water.

"Hm.. dumb kid.." he muttered and found where the lockers were. "which one is it…" he wondered where his wallet would be and pulled out his phone to text Dory. He knew she'd text back in a heartbeat, maybe three. And she did

"Hi Hank! The lock is P.S.421 and the combo is 5874! It shouldn't be too hard to find. Hank, you should've seen Nemo go down this huge slide…." the text the went on to multiple stories that collided with one another. Hank ignored the rest and went for the locker. He quickly found it and unlocked it. He located his wallet and headed for the closet snack bar.

"One medium Sprite and a…. A snowcone." he told the woman.

"Would you like any of that hot?" she joked, but Hank wasn't having it.

"What no? I just want a Sprite and a cherry snowcone. A small one." he was confused then looked up to at whoever was taking the he worder. Black and purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. "You!" he said and almost dropped his wallet. She chuckled as she wrote down his order and handed it to who was helping her.

"What? Was it just an unforgettable hotdog server? And I make a mean black coffee, don't I?" she said somewhat smugly, but more jokingly.

"Um, well yeah." Hank admitted. "You made a mean voice too. I mean, you know, a singing voice, like, it's really good! A-amazing in fact!" The song replayed in his head as he imagined her hair over her shoulder again that made her golden eyes shine. She chuckled again and went off to grab his drink.


	3. Again

Hank waited the woman with the raven black and violet hair to return. He stood there trying to remember her name.

" _What was it?"_ he thought, " _E…. E… Eve!"_ His eyes brightened up and she soon came back with both his drink and snowcone.

"That'll be 5.25." she said with a half smile.

"Right, right." he searched for a ten and glanced up at her. "Uh, Eve, right?" He asked and handed her the ten.

"Well, that's for when I sing." she took the bill and cashed it into the register. She was about to get his change out, but he held up his hand.

"Keep the change." he said and smiled. She chuckled and shrugged, accepting the substantial tip. "So off stage, how do you go by? I mean, what do you go by." He quickly corrected.

"Evelyn. Name's Evelyn." She said and crossed her arms on the counter.

"Evelyn…" Hank echoed "Uh, nice to have met you!" he said and she nodded. "You too, you seem like a nice guy." she said and started to walk away from the window.

"Wait, I… my name's..." He called out, but she was gone. "...Hank..." he muttered, slightly disappointed. He walked off and sat in a chair nearby under an umbrella. He ate his snowcone quickly and sipped at his drink. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was fast asleep when Dory and the others came back.

"Hey Mr. Hank!" Nemo called and ran over to him, he was about to jump on his, but Marlin held him back at the last second, but that didn't stop Dory.

"Hank!" She said and ran over, grabbing his arm.

"Gah!" Hank's eyes shot open and he grumbled. "Jeez, kid! Don't do that!" He scolded.

"Oh, heh, sorry." she said and smiled apologetically and back up slightly. "We're going to go change and we'll all meet up outside the waterpark and go on another rollercoaster, okay?" Hank stretched out his arms and nodded. "Done already?" He asked and Charlie laughed.

"Hank, it's been two and a half hours! Have you been asleep this whole time?" He asked.

"Something like that." he said and got up.

"Well I'm glad you were able to take a nap!" Dory said and clapped her hands together. "You love naps!"

"Yep.." Hank un enthusiastically answered and got up. They all headed off to change. While they were walking, Nemo stopped Hank.

"Hey, Mr. Hank, what's that?" He asked and pointed at his beanie.

"Uh, my hat?" Hank asked as he turned around.

"No, that piece of paper tapped onto the side of your hat." Hank seemed confused and felt around his orange beanie in search of the paper. He found it and took it off. At first, he thought it was some dumb kid, but then he mumbled the note under his breath:

" _6:20. Lighting. 7:30. Closing. 8:35. Leaving. -E"_

"What's it say?" Nemo asked. Hank tried to play it off, so he crumbled it up and stuffed it in his bag.

"Nothing, just a piece of random paper." they continued walking, got to the bathrooms, changed and left the water park area. "What time is it?" Hank asked.

"4:28, why?" Marlin answered.

"Just wondering." Hank said and shrugged. As they continued to walk they were halted at Dory's sudden squeal.

"Oh look! Antique photo booth!" She stopped them and ran into a building. "Come on, guys!" they all quickly followed as she sprinted ahead.

"Ugh, I hate these…" Hank groaned, but Dory nudged him.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy. It'll be fun! Jenny confirmed as she went up to the front desk to talk to the photographer. They all got on 20s' outfits and all posed. Hank just crossed his arms like a brute, but dressed as he was, it worked. They spent some time there taking multiple photos until they decided on the ones to print. "Thank you so much!" Charlie said as they were about to leave.

"My pleasure!" The photographer said. "And don't forget about our firework show at 6:20!" Nemo tugged at his father's sleeve.

"Dad! We have to go!" he begged and Marlin chuckled.

"Alright, just calm down! What time did you say it was at?" he asked the woman.

"6:20" She answered with a bright smile, one that quickly vanished when Hank suddenly went up to the woman with the camera.

"What?" He demanded.

"Uh, our light show.. fireworks.. at 6:20?" she was startled and lost and Dory looked at Hank strangely.

"You.. you okay?" she asked.

"Wha-Yeah, I'm fine." he asked and walked away. The other simply watched him walk off and watched Dory follow him out.

"Hank.. is something up?" she cautiously asked.

"Nothing's up." he said as he stood with his back towards her. "Let's just hurry up so we can leave this park." the others slowly went to Dory and looked at Hank. "It's bad enough you convinced me to come, now we're going to stay until 6:20. Even later.." He then began to walk away and the other just stared.

"He's just… naturally upset." Dory figured and surprisingly left it at that.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow and hot. Hank didn't go out. A single ride, which was fine by him; the last thing he needed was to get sick. 6 o'clock rolled around and Nemo began increasingly excited as the minutes passed.

"Let's go find a good spot right now!" he pleaded. "It's going to be packed!"

"Okay!" Marlin laughed and began to lead the group to the best spot to watch the show. Hank could be caught ever now and again glancing around and looking confused. Dory had decided to leave him alone and the other silently agreed. They get settled as the lights at the park shut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us!" Cheers arose then died out as the man continued to talk. "We now present _Lighting the Skies!_ " Clapping and cheers were followed by loud music and stunning fiery lights. Hank sighed and leaned back. He laid on the blanket that Jenny had placed on the ground and attempted to tune out everything. The music, the lights, the people. He groaned and ignored it all for a good fifteen minutes. The music changed every so often, a different singer would come on and off stage. This went on and on, making it hard to just ignore it. Then the voice changed one last time

" _I know you were worth it. And I know this could work if I could only let you in. But I'm freezing!"_

Hank covered his ears and tried harder to tune it all out, maybe even fall asleep, but the singing wouldn't stop.

 _"I'm not running away, I'm not running away. I will feel the pain and stay!"_

Hank sat up, he thought he was imagining it, wanting it to be her voice.

" _I'm not running again. I'm not running again. Even though I'm scared, baby!"_

He almost frantically searched for the stage _._

 _"And I won't freeze you out! Like I have been. I won't freeze you out, I'm gonna let you in"_

His eyes found it, a single spot light on her.

" _And I won't freeze you out! Like I have been."_

And her eyes found his, but they said a different message than the one she sang.

 _"I won't freeze you out,_ _My heart is melting…"_


	4. Time

_**A/N: The two songs I've used are**_ **Unforgettable _and_ Freeze You Out, _both_ _by Sia. Thanks for the reviews and for reading! It's all very much appreciated!_**

* * *

The show ended and Hank began to loose sight of Evelyn as the stage lights went down and the lights of the park came back up. More and more people began to get up. Hank quickly got to his feet and searched around for Evelyn. He was only stopped by Dory's sudden burst of questions.

"That was awesome? Wasn't it awesome, Hank? Did you like it? Wasn't it wonderful?" Hank held up his hands in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, kid, calm down. It was great. Fantastic.." He grumbled and the group began to leave.

"Alright, we got ten minutes to get outta here!" Charlie said as he lead the group out of the park.

"Yep! It's 7:20, it's getting late. We ought to head home!" Marlin said and Hank noted the time. They finally made their way out of the park by the time it was 7:30 and the gates were closing. They were walking through the parking lot, trying to get to their cars. One car had Charlie, Jenny and Marlin. The other was Hank, Dory and Nemo. They made it back to their hotel they were staying at and met up outside of the rooms.

"Well, Marlin, it was nice spending time with you and your son, as always." Charlie said and Jenny agreed.

"Oh, yeah. It was a fantastic day!" They went to their room and left the others.

"Well, Nemo, it's getting late, you should be off to bed soon." Marlin put a hand on his son's shoulder and he unlocked the door.

"Aw, Dad! It's not that late!" Nemo protested.

"It's 8:45! It's getting late. Off, off to bed." He said as he led them into the room. "Goodnight." He said the shut the door. Hank sighed and again noted the time. He then went next door and unlocked the room. Dory ran passed him to her bed and jumped on it. She then laid down and sighed.

"Today was great!" She said then got up and left to get ready for bed. While she was in the bathroom, Hank changed and sat down on his bed. He yawned and felt exhausted as he dug around in his bag he found the crumpled flier and the crushed note. He decided that the times it read meant nothing and he threw it away. Dory came out a few minutes later in an over sized t-shirt and shorts. She went to her bed and yawned.

"Listen," Hank started before giving Dory a chance to speak.. "it's been a long day, so maybe tone down the chatter and let's just go to bed, alright?"

"Yeah, okay! I'm tired anyways!" She got under the covers and turned off the lamp beside her. Hank went to the bathroom and did the normal routine then got to his own bed and turned off the lights. He laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling and realized he wasn't falling asleep anytime soon. He quietly sighed and got up. He walked out side with the key-card and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and out the door to a balcony. The night was still and the stars shown brightly, but the only star he wondered about was one with black and purple hair. She was strange, maybe even elusive, which gave him more of a reason to want to at least talk to her again.

"Quiet night, is it not?" A woman asked. He stood up straight and looked around thinking that she had somehow found him. But once he had found the source, he was mistaken. A woman stood profiled with her back against the rail and looked at the wall in front of her. One arm was across her body while the other was up and holding a cigarette; her legs were crossed and her knees shown through her ripped skinny jeans. her shirt was loose and one of her shoulders shown. She was pail and had dark red hair that was a mess.

"Yeah, it's perfectly silent out here..." Hank said as he looked at her closely.

"What brings you to the balcony?" She asked, breathing out the smoke.

"Can't sleep, you?" He asked and she waved her hand with the cigarette.

"Can't smoke inside." She brought the stick to her mouth and breathed out more smoke. "Why can't you sleep?" She asked and he shrugged and looked away.

"... Don't know." He hesitated to answer and put his forearms on the rail.

"Yeah you do. Is it your job, your money?" She paused then added then looked and studied him. "A person?" She found was she was looking her. He look downward and seemed to slump. "Who?" Hank realized he couldn't hide from this woman, but regardless, he tried to anyway.

"No one." She scoffed and chuckled at him.

"Yeah, sure. 'no one.' Was this 'no one' a girl?"She asked as if she already knew the answer. Hank was silent and still and she nodded. "Did she just leave you or something?"

"Something like that."

"Hm.." It was quiet and she snuffed up her cigarette and walked over to him. "Name's Kat, by the way." She stood beside him and copied the way he leaned on the rail.

"Hank." He said without emotion.

"Nice. Simple, to the point." She commented she began to walk inside but stopped at the door. "Remember this, Hank. No one comes to the balcony unless it's important. And it's never is what it looks like." She opened the door, but didn't yet walk though. "And also, you just met her, so calm down. Everything happens for a reason." She left him alone with his thoughts. He seemed confused and stressed and stood out there for a little while longer. He then attempted to shake all off and went back to his room. It was midnight by now and he was beyond tired. He went to bed and quickly passed out.


	5. Just Talk

Hank woke up suddenly and slightly terrified by Dory happily shaking him awake.

"Hank! Hank! Come on! We're gonna go out to eat then go shopping!" Dory shouted. Nemo then got in on it and jumped at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah! Come on, sleepy head! Get your beanie on and let's go!" Hank grumbled once he realized what was going on.

"Alright, alright! Get off of me, you two! Stop touching me!" Hank got out of bed and grabbed his bag. He search for what he would wear for the day and went off to the bathroom to ready himself. When he came back out he found Dory and Nemo playing some sort of high-five game. He sighed and slightly rolled his eyes. Then Marlin came in.

"Alright guys, we all need to pack up! we're headed home by the end of the day, and I don't want anything to be left behind, got that, Nemo?"

"yeah, Dad." Nemo said and went off to his room to pack.

"Alright then, I'm going to turn in all the room keys, Dory, take Nemo downstairs and I'll meet you all there." Hank and Dory quickly got packed and headed downstairs with Nemo to the car. Once there, they met up with Jenny and Charlie. He began to pack up their belongings when he saw the woman from the night before tossing a suitcase into the back of her car. She looked up and saw Hank, giving him a small wave goodbye. He looked away quickly, but Dory caught him regardless.

"Who's that?" she asked and Hank shrugged.

"Just some lady, I don't know her." Hank said without making eye contact as he continued to pack the two cars with everyone's stuff.

"Hm.." Dory then got distracted by Marlin as headed to the car.

"Alright where should we eat?" Marlin asked.

"I don't see why we couldn't just eat here." Hank muttered.

"Hotel food is never safe, Hank." Marlin said and went to the driver's seat of one of the cars. Dory came up and stick her head in the window of the car.

"I say IHop!" she shouted.

"IHop sounds good." Jenny agreed. The others did as well and they all went off to IHop. Hank drove the other car and had to endure Nemo and Dory singing the whole way there.

"There ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you, baby!" The two sang at the top of there lungs. Hank let them sing the whole way to the restaurant without interruption. When they got there, Hank pulled in the a spot close to the door. He thought he recognized the grey car they were parked by, but shrugged it off and got out of the car. He saw the others and waved them over.

"Oh, we haven't eaten here in such a long time!" Jenny said and Charlie nodded in agreement. They walked in and we're greeted by a tall woman with dark red hair.

"Hey. It's you." she said with a sly smile as she saw Hank walk in.

"What?" He was shocked and slightly freaked out. It was the woman from last night.

"Hank, do you know her?" Dory asked as she stepped close behind him.

"Sure he does! We met last night. Name's Samara, by the way. But people just call me Sam." Dory looked at her with untrusting eyes. "So let's see, you didn't tell me you had a whole crew here. One two three four… six! Table for six, right this way." they all followed her without question, except for Dory and Hank, who were reluctant to follow and Hank especially hesitated. They all sat down and Jenny noticed Dory's attitude.

"You okay, hon?" she asked. And she quickly looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." she said and began to read the menu. Hank did the same silently and to his relief, Sam was not their waiter. A different young man came and they all ordered. Hank was silently listening to all of their conversations then began to glance around the room. His eyes landed over a dimly lit booth with only one person seated. The purple and black hair fell over slim shoulders. A menu covered her face, but that didn't matter. He knew exactly who it was.

"...Evelyn…" he said under his breath.

"What?" Dory asked and followed his gaze. "Who's that?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"No one, it's nothing." he said and looked back down at the table. He grabbed his coffee and ignored the others stares as he drank it. He glanced at everyone else and they looked away. Once he saw that no one was looking at him, he looked at Evelyn again. Sam had come over and began to speak to her. Evelyn lowered her menu a day chuckled and something she said. She then glanced at Hank. It was quick, but Hank still caught it.

"Dad! Isn't that the singer from the park!?" Nemo asked and pointed at Evelyn. Marlin quickly pulled his arm down.

"I'm not sure, but it's rude to pont!" Marlin said and Nemo grumbled.

"I think it is. Mr. Hank looks like he recognizes her." They all again looked at Hank and he slightly blushed.

"What? The singer? I completely forgot her face, and her hair… and her voice." he seem to gaze off then shook his head and came back. "I don't remember her, I don't care. I hate talking, let alone singing.." he muttered and crossed his arms. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as the others shrugged and looked away. He took a deep breath and resisted looking over. Dory stared at Hank and he could feel it. He glanced at her a few time then sighed. "What, Dory?" he asked harshly.

"What's wrong, Hank?" she asked, her eyes questioning.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. Jeez, when's our food getting here?" he said in attempts to change the subject.

"No, stop that, I know what you're doing. I'm not going to forget. Why are you acting like this?" she said, her gaze never leaving him.

"Acting like what? I'm not acting like anything. You're the one acting weird." the others grew quiet and again eyed him.

"No, Hank, something's up. And it's about that girl." She said and gave a head nod to the booth.

"What!? No, leave me alone!" he pushed his chair back and got up.

"Hank!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Hank stormed off and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he sighed and went over to the mirror. He put his hands on the counter and looked down. "What is wrong with me…"

"Nothing's wrong with you." He quickly turned around, slightly startled then slightly relaxed and again turned back to the mirror. Marlin walked over and stood beside him.

"Is she okay?" he asked without looking at him.

"Dory? Yeah, she's okay, just rather confused. We all are." There was some silence then Hank scoffed at himself.

"This is ridiculous… I've never... acted like this before…" he shook his head and Marlin gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. But if you walk out of here without at least talking to her, you will regret it."

"To Dory?"

"No." Hank then looked at Marlin and he nodded. They both knew who. "I almost lost Coral because I was too afraid to talk to her." Hank stood up and faced him. Marlin's hand still on his shoulder. "You don't want to have that kind of regret. I almost lost my chance, don't loose yours." Marlin walked out and left Hank there to think.

"Why do I keep having weird conversations?" he asked himself then took a deep breath and walked out.


	6. IHop

Hank walked back over to his table as as he stepped closer, their conversations lowered to murmur. Their eyes watched him cautiously. He ignored them and went over to Dory. She was talking with Nemo until he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him slightly confused at his somber expression.

"I'm sorry, Dory." he said softly and she looked at him with an expected blank expression.

"Sorry for what?" Hank softly scoffed and shook his head.

"Right… I'm sorry about earlier. You were asking me something and I got mad. I snapped at you and I'm sorry." He saw her face change as she began to remember.

"Oh yeah… It was about that girl.." she looked over at the girl who was silently sitting at the booth, talking to Sam every now and again.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Hank said and began to walk off.

"Wait, what?" Dory quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Hank looked down with slight agitation and confusion. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Hank asked as he pulled his arm away.

"I mean you shouldn't." She said and pulled her arms away.

"And why not?"

"Because… just because! I don't know. I don't trust her." Hank scoffed and crossed his arms.

"You don't trust her? Dory, you trust everyone."

"So!" Dory was now the one beginning to snap. Marlin held a hand out to her across the table.

"Dory, why don't you trust her?" he asked and Dory, without making eye contact, looked back at him. Her eyes searching around aimlessly for an answer.

"I, uh, I'm not sure. I just don't.." She thought for a minute, almost forgetting what she was thinking about, but then shook her head and turned back to Hank. "Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Because… because…" he looked at Marlin then back to Dory. "Because I have a lot of regrets in my life, and I don't want to add to the list."

"But-"

"Dory." Marlin said with some strictness.

"Uh…. Okay.." she gave in and turned away and back at the table that now had their food. Hank gave one last look at Dory, one that was sincere (as sincere as Hank could be.) He then looked to Marlin, who gave him a nod and finally, he looked over at Evelyn. He took a deep breath and headed over to her.

The walk seemed to be miles long. His shoes hit the floor silently as he tried his best to keep his head high. Once there, he placed a hand gently on the booth and cleared his throat.

"This, uh.. is this seat taken?" he tried his best to not sound awkward, but somewhat failed. Regardless, it was met and a soft chuckle as Evelyn looked up from the menu that lay on the table.

"I thought you'd never ask." She looked up and gave him a sweet smile. "Hey, Hank."

"Heh, um, hi." he smiled and say down across from her. "How, uh, how are you, Evelyn?"

"I'm fine, you?" She asked and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Good, I'm good. Sorta tired, but I'm good." He looked at her admirably at her face and her hair that seemed to shine.

"Yeah, I heard you were up late." she said and glanced over at Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Is she a friend of yours?" Hank followed her glance and found Sam beside a counter.

"Sisters, more like. We've known each other for years now. She's quite the, uh, character."she said and scoffed with a smile. "I love her, but she sure can be a handful sometimes." There was some silenced and so Hank cleared his throat again.

"So, uh, how is it that we keep running into each other?" He asked as Sam brought over his coffee. He thanked her and she grinned at Evelyn who then shooed her away.

"The amusement park you all went to yesterday? I work one weekend of every month there. They have m do random jobs, but most importantly, they have me sing. It's always a long weekend, but the pay is a good one." Hank nodded then gestured to the restaurant.

"And how'd you end up here?" he asked. She looked around in response and chuckled.

"Every time I'm in town, I eat here. Sort of like a tradition of some kind." she shrugged and took another drink of the orange juice. Hank drank his coffee. The features of his face were much softer than usual. Evelyn noticed he looked different than when she first met him, but didn't say anything of it. Instead she chuckled and took another sip.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." they're food came and Hank began to eat, but Evelyn closed her eyes for a while with her hands together. Hank watched her then realized what she was doing, so he, out of respect, stopped eating and waited for her. She then opened her eyes and then smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No, it's- it's fine. Are you-"

"No, I'm not really into all that. I really don't have an opinion on any of that so… Yeah." Evelyn nodded in understanding, her expression never hesitating once. She then went to eating and they continued to talk in peace. But what Hank didn't notice was Dory stealing glances of them with a suspicious look in her eyes.


	7. Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the zero updates, I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I'm not sure where to take it. I am still working on the next chapter though. I've just been very busy! Anyways, there's a poll up in me bio, please go vote! It would mean a lot!**_


End file.
